Windows 2004
Windows 2004 'is operating system coded and released by Microsoft Corporation. Builds/Dates Pre-Alpha First ever build of Windows 2004 was leaked in 27 June 2003. Alpha Second build of Windows 2004 was released in 12 July 2003. This build has minor changes: *Small change on theme Beta 2 Third (Public) and eleven (Private) Build of Windows 2004. Changes: *Improved security on Internet Explorer *Custom version of IE 6.4 with Security fixes and support for newer sites *Added On private build Millenium Virus Scanner By WinSec *Removed completly com files It caused problems, fixed right after release *Second and sucesfull attempt to add and finish Longhorn features This Build has been leaked on 30 August 2007 Pre-RTM/RC1 Fourth (Public) and thirteen (Private) Build, and final from building operating system has small changes: *Changed Versions of programs (IE 6.4-IE 6.9 SuperSecure Edition) *Removed AntiVirus and replaced by Security Fixes *Added Firewall Support, CBE (Check-Before-Enter) Function added to IE This Build has been leaked on 6 November 2008. Final Build Final Release of Windows 2004. Changes: *Added Support for third-party themes *Finale fixes on security *Added DirectX 9.1 and above Support *Added GameLib 1.1 By GameOS) *Added more features to cmd ''Not even leaked Home/Professional Bonus release of Windows 2004 for Home and Office users Changes for Home Edition: *Removed some features for cmd *Added Windows Media Center *UnLimited Firewall *Added new account type: Pre-Administrator Changes for Professional Edition: *Improved Firewall, security *Added Configure your server *Removed support for DirectX 7.1, by adding GameLib 1.2 (By GameOS) Removed Content *Removed Windows Media Player 9.1, by replacing Windows Media Player 10.2 *new Update website: msws://update.win2004.microsoft.com) Not even leaked Support Mainstream ended in July 12, 2011. Extended support ended in November 25 , 2014. Trivia *Earlier this OS is meant to be Home Edition of Windows 2001, but cancelled and changed to Windows 2004. *There is a secret theme named SmallMeroTest, maybe this is Mero support test for 1 TB Cards. *It meaned to release on late 2003, but there are some problems with releases, release begin longer, and longer, and has been released in 10.04.2004 *It meaned to release Service Packs, but no SP are released. Source Microsoft Plans of 2005-2008 *BTW, Service Pack 1 Beta 1 and 2 are only released Service Packs Ever. Official SP 1 Beta 1 (3098.03sp.beta1-1130.030611-2311), Official SP 2 Beta 2 (3098.03sp.beta2-1623.030730-1140) Best updates for Windows 2004 *KB030501 - Security Update (For Final, 01.05.2004) *KB061111 - Windows Defender Install Update (For Final,Professional/Home, 11. 11. 2007) *KB091011 - Internet Explorer Update 8.0 (10.11.2010) *KB050505 - Windows LDDM/WDDM Driver package (05.05.06) *KB050605 - Windows Aero (Fully working from Vista Beta 3 - 06.05.06) *KB100101 - Final Technical update for all editions of Windows 2004 (01.01.2011) Between Shorthorn and 2004. There are rumors, it meant to be some elements, or all project has to be moved to 2004. Only one file exists from shorthorn. From 3683 sidebar.dll (Made 01.01.20039) Legal reasons about editing this Wikia page. '''What you can do: *Fix the text grammar What you can't do: *Add images *Modify the info *Make it as someone else's or Stealing If someone tries to do that stuff will be punished here in any case by anyone. design (original creator) Category:Windows